


I keep on falling

by Achrya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/F, Nothing is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie shifted and her hair shifted with her, falling to cast shadows over her face and for a moment she was someone else, someone shivering and afraid, huddled on the roof of a building and dreading what came next. </p><p>“Don’t trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep on falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> Prompt: Don’t trust me
> 
> Pairing: Mikannie with background Mikasa&herloserbestfriends. 
> 
> Warnings: Everything hurts and nothing is okay. 
> 
> Requested by Overmyfreckled body. Please direct all complaints in that general direction. Not my faulllltttttt.

The Female Titan fell from the wall and Mikasa followed, flicking the steaming blood from her blade as she did. Time seemed to slow, stretch like a thread pulled to it’s breaking point, and all she could see were those eyes, so very blue, staring up at her. 

“Annie.” 

_“Don’t trust me.”_

Is what Annie said the last Mikasa saw her before everything went so very wrong. They were sitting on a roof and everything was messed up and wrong. Eren had been beaten and then taken away by the men in who ran the Survey Corps. Marco was dead, Jean walked around looking like he was suffocating or dying, Armin was buried around maps and books and reports for some reason he couldn’t take the time out to explain and…well.

It was to be expected, wasn’t it? 

Eren turning into a Titan was a surprise, yes, but everything else was…just a matter of time. It was war, with the lives of all of humanity at stake, it went without saying that eventually everything was going to come down around them.

But no one had expected it so soon. 

_“Don’t trust me.”_

Annie’s hand was wrapped around her own, squeezing so tightly it was just on the edge of pain but Mikasa said nothing. She watched Annie silently; saw the darkness in those blue blue eyes, the dark smudges underneath them, the frantic and drawn look on her face. She looked lost and confused and on the edge of panic.

But weren’t they all? 

Annie shifted and her hair shifted with her, falling to cast shadows over her face and for a moment she was someone else, someone shivering and afraid, huddled on the roof of a building and dreading what came next. 

“ _Don’t trust me.”  
_

She and Annie were…they were something. Something sometimes soft and hesitant and sweet like the taste of fruit on Annie’s lips. Sometimes hard and angry and sharp like the taste of blood in her mouth after a sparring session, but with the prickle of heat that came from being against Annie’s body, nearly as hard and sculpted as her own. Sometimes light and like soaring through the trees, light headed and almost giddy enough to laugh at the sight of Annie trying desperately to keep up.

It was like late nights curled around the blond, running her fingers through pale hair and listening to Annie breathe, wondering what nightmares made her thrash and cry quietly against Mikasa’s neck at night. 

They didn’t talk about it. Didn’t put a name to it or tell other people. Mikasa was busy keeping Eren (and Armin to a lesser extent) in line and Annie had her eye on the Military Police and it wasn’t so much about being busy as knowing the eventual outcome. 

Eren was going outside of the walls eventually and she would follow. Annie would be doing no such thing. There was nothing out there for Annie who accused Eren of being naive and childish, who insisted on being able to defend herself from humans, who watched everything with careful eyes. 

People got together in training. It wasn’t unusual or special. Three years with other teenagers and things happened; Mikasa wasn’t so naive as to think that it meant anything. There were no promises of forever between them, none of the furtive declarations of love she’d heard between other couples, and that was fine.  

Annie had asked, before going quiet, if she loved Eren. Mikasa didn’t have an answer to that, not one that would satisfy Annie at least. Eren was her everything; he’d saved her, stood by her, protected her, fought for her…without Eren she would have and be nothing. 

Love, as she understood it, didn’t do it justice. 

But that wasn’t what Annie wanted to hear so she said nothing at all. Annie’s grip on her hand tightened and Mikasa could see the glitter of tears on her cheeks. She reached up to brush them away but Annie ducked her head, bared her teeth and snapped. 

“Don’t!” But she held firm to her hand. “I didn’t think things would be like this. I didn’t know. I didn’t…” 

She trailed off into nothing, staring at something only she could see. Mikasa swiped her thumb up over the back of Annie’s hand; the other woman shuddered then sighed. 

“Don’t trust me.” 

It was a strange thing to say, coming from seemingly no where but Annie looked as serious as Mikasa had ever seen her so she nodded. 

“I don’t trust anyone.” 

It was a joke, perhaps, but there was truth there. She trusted Eren and Armin but it was a strange kind of trust; not necessarily that she could put faith in them to protect her and keep her alive (because that was what she would do for them.) but she trusted them to be who they were, flawed as they were. 

Annie was…something like that. She was secretive, didn’t let Mikasa know much about her life before, but Mikasa was the same. They understood each other, all the things they didn’t, wouldn’t, couldn’t say. Understood being outside of everyone else, too serious, too stern, and a little strange compared to their peers.  

She trusted Annie to be Annie. That was all Mikasa needed from her. 

Annie blinked wet eyes then laughed softly. “Good. Humans are terrible.” 

And it was true. Humans were terrible and Mikasa knew that, perhaps, better than anyone else. She believed cruelty was the default state, something inherent in humans, and sometimes she thought there just wasn’t any ability to trust left in her

Annie wasn’t human but she was terrible. A monster. The Female Titan. 

She killed humans so easily. Had tried to take Eren away from her. 

And it hurt. It hurt so bad she couldn’t breath, could barely see straight past her anger, felt her eyes burn with tears she would never let herself shed. 

I hate you.

How could you?

I trusted you. 

“Fall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me](http://acharyadiako.tumblr.com/post/134964723165/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)


End file.
